mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario 64: Star Revenge
SM64 Star Revenge or SR1 are hacks made by BroDute. These are called: Super Mario 64: Star Revenge (SR1 / SRv1.1), Improved version Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Redone (Redone / SRv1.3), and Star Revenge 1: Star Takeover (SR1 ST / SR1v1.2). Since the Redone version has very few changes from the original, details about both versions are included on the same pages. The original version was first released in Summer 2012. The original Star Revenge contains 100 stars, The Redone version has 106 stars and Star Takeover contains 101 stars. Description As described by the Credit text file that the creator included with the Star Revenge 1 ROM: "(Star Revenge 1) Contains over 100 stars, around 20 new areas excluding the Bowser battle areas, new custom music , new storyline, a big amount of Mario-style humor, variety and a big range of difficulty." As the description says, this hack provides another new adventure for Mario. Most of the main 15 courses and all of the side levels have been redesigned for a new challenge. With this comes imported music from a wide assortment of games. Each track is usually exclusive to one stage/area. The hack's plot focuses on Starenemies, which are normal enemies that look like blue stars. Other than that, the plot is very loose and not really explained. As implied by the dialogue with the various Bowser fights in both games, these blue stars are hypnotizing Bowser to kill Mario for an unexplained reason (in Redone v2.0, this is confirmed). In Redone, once Mario has collected 100 stars, he will get a password to open two files contained in the folder the hack came in. One is the credits, and the other one is a letter from Bowser inviting Mario to fight him in his hexagon world. This allows Mario to save the princess, who is otherwise nonexistent. This game does contain copious amounts of humor, most of which is related to various internet memes or swearing. The difficulty has definitely been increased compared to the original, and there are changes between the two versions which mean that some parts are easier in Redone. Besides a couple of stars and the addition of the new stage, the original is considered the harder of the two. Changes * 12 all-new courses to explore and up to 9 different secret areas, depending on the version * Custom music for most of the levels * Starenemy versions of various enemies make an appearance ** These are normal enemies whose models were replaced with that of a blue star. Some have strange effects. ** These include: *** Starenemy Fly Guy (acts identically to the original) *** Starenemy Chuckya (When grabbed, you are thrown from the original location of the enemy) *** Starenemy Snufit (acts identically to the original) *** Starenemy Lakitu (Spiny is thrown at a random location in a random direction) *** Starenemy Amp (acts identically to the original) *** Starenemy Boo (acts identically to the original) *** "!" Box Goomba (acts identically to the original) *** "!" Box Giant Goomba (acts identically to the original) * Some objects have gotten a color change: ** Stars are now light blue ** Red coins are either Orange or Green, depending on the version Version Differences All the stages and music in Redone are lifted directly from SR1. Most of the changes are within the stages and are quite small. SR1 has been updated to SR1 ST v1.2. * Star Revenge 1 (as well as Star Revenge 1: Star Takeover) has overall more difficult stars due to thinner platforms. * The first overworld has changed drastically. * SR1 (as well as SR1 ST) spammed Fly Guys in almost every stage; most of these have been removed in Redone. * The bridge between Overworld 1 and 2 is now different in Redone. * Redone added an extra level and final Bowser fight. * Names of most of the stages and missions were changed. * The Mario Head Screen, Star Select, Overworld 1 and 2, Boss, Wing Cap and Shell, Metal Cap Course, Wing Cap Course, Weegee, Course 7 and Course 9 had music changes in Redone. * Bowser's dialogue and other boss dialogue has changed in Redone. * The Vanish Cap was removed in Redone. ** Because of this, extra stars were added to the Slide and the Tower of Hope, and a new secret stage was added. * Redone starts Wiggler boss fight in Course 11 * Many Music has been changed in File Select, Some Levels, Powerups and Overworld 1 and 2 in SR1 ST. * 8 red coins changed to 6 in SR1 ST. * 100 coin star changed to 80 in SR1 ST. * Mario Head Screen was removed in SR1 ST. * File Select Backgrounds has been changed. * Vanish Cap effect from the start was removed in SR1 ST. * SR1 Title Screen changed to SR1 ST New Title Screen. * SR1 ST added Parallel Lakitu Cam. * HUD Font and Power Meter have changed in SR1 ST. * SR1 ST has New HUD Placement * Extra Star has been added to 3rd Overworld in SR1 ST. * Mario's Color has been reverted from SR1 to Normal One. * SR1 ST has edited text boxes. * SR1 ST added -WC-, -MC- and -VC- to star names. * SR1 ST now uses SR6 coin design. * Level Intro was removed in SR1 ST * Star Messages were removed in SR1 ST when collecting a star. * SR1 ST corrected to Alphabet Athletic in Course 11. * Random Meme Fort renamed to Wiihawk's Fort in SR1 ST. * Boo's Messages were removed in SR1 ST when killing boos. * SR1 ST starts with 10 lives, Redone starts with 6 lives and SR1 starts with 5 lives. * SR1 ST removed Whomp King and replaced with Star in Course 6. * In SR1 ST, Dying or collecting a star in Cap Courses will warp to Course 2, 6 and 8 instead of First and Second Overworld. Levels Music Category:Hack Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Major Hack Category:2012 Hack Category:2013 Hack Category:BroDute Category:2018 Hack